<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect and Ordinary by TalistoShipper16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522203">Perfect and Ordinary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalistoShipper16/pseuds/TalistoShipper16'>TalistoShipper16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity Blight Has a Crush, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Bisexual Male Character, Bullying, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Inspired by The Owl House (Cartoon), Internal Conflict, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Amity Blight, Little Miss Perfect - Taylor Louderman, Lumity Week 2020 (The Owl House), Oblivious Luz Noceda, Ordinary - Joriah Kwame, Sexuality Crisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalistoShipper16/pseuds/TalistoShipper16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is so much Lesbian shit about to happen in this book. (Read the tags plz,) Luz is an oblivious bean, the Blight Twins seem to have crushes on her, Amity has a crisis - absolute gay panic ensues.<br/>Not to mention there's lyrics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Edric Blight &amp; Emira Blight &amp; Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Hooty, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Hooty &amp; King, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda, Edric Blight &amp; Emira Blight, Hooty &amp; King (The Owl House), King &amp; Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Falling In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do you ship Lumity as hardcore as I do?<br/>I will sit for FOUR HOURS to read fan fiction about them. (On school days or late at night - this isn't a challenge toward anyone.)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first Owl House fanfic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are beautiful days, happy days, sad days and all around shitty days.</p><p>So what else is new?</p><p>Apparently nothing.</p><hr/><p>The Blight kids all entered Hexside school for witches, not really paying any attention to what was around them, except for the youngest Blight, Amity Blight - she was probably the only one paying attention to where she was going, her brother and sister ended up bumping into a pigeon headed Griffin, and then things didn't go very well for them.</p><p>Amity was passing by Willow and Gus on the way to her first class when she ran into Luz - they fell. "Watch where you're going stupid!" Amity snapped, standing up and glaring at Luz. "Oh, it's <em>you</em>." Said the green haired witch with distaste. "<em>Amity</em>." Luz said, getting up and walking past her.</p><p>Something inside Amity made her want to apologize to Luz, but she ignored the feeling - she did not like the human one bit, she couldn't understand her - was she a poser? A nerd? An abomination? What does she <em>want</em>?</p><p>The Blights are a very prideful family, all three of their children were straight, their youngest was the best in her class, she never disappointed - Mr &amp; Mrs. Blight's own 'Little Miss Perfect', but they didn't show their children any love - which was why their youngest daughter was so cold to everyone around her.</p><p>Now Luz Noceda is a different case, she's a human from another world and her only family is Eda, King, and Hooty - as they say. "Us weirdos have to stick together." Luz feels a lot of love and adoration for the world around her, she is warm, caring, kind, and she is just intrigued and amazed by everything around her, from the smallest things to the Bat Queen.</p><p>Amity Blight and Luz Noceda are complete polar opposites, but despite that neither one of them knew how to describe their 'relationship' with one another, Amity doesn't know how to feel about the human who - even though Amity has shamed and bullied and yelled and mocked and taunted her so many times, Luz still thinks that somewhere deep inside 'Little Miss Perfect' is a shred of human decency, a glimmer of hope, a fire to warm up the dark, cold nights.</p><p>She just doesn't understand her at all, so she does her best to just ignore the human, that's when the library incident happened. "I've been trying to figure out what your deal is human. Are you a poser? A nerd? I know what you are now. You're a bully, Luz." She said, the skin around her eyes becoming red from tears as her first true friend had just invaded her privacy, she ran off.</p><p>The twins sighed. "Mittens killed the fun, again." Emira said, looking at her nails. "Total buzz-kill." Edric agreed, his arms behind his head, Luz just glared at them. "You two are just about the <em>worst </em>older twin siblings of anyone I have ever met! I hope you're happy now, because I'm not and neither is she - come find me again when you two grow up." Luz snapped, tugging on Edric's ear and dropping him to the floor before smacking Emira and storming off. "Yowch, cuties' got claws." Emira pouted. "What's got her robe in twist?" Edric grunted, propping himself up on his elbows.</p><p>Anyone can probably guess what happened next with it being the night of the Wailing Star, so yeah - crazy stuff happened, Amity sort of forgave Luz, they became friends, and well you know the rest of that.</p><p>The two girls walked side by side in the hallway on the way to their shared class, neither was quite sure what to say so they just remained silent. "I know I'm just an ordinary human, but I'm still trying my best to learn magic like you..." Luz said, glancing at Amity, not noticing the pale witch's cheeks becoming flushed with color as the smallest of smiles played across her lips. "I'm supposed to be my family's 'Little Miss Perfect' but it's hard... The expectations, everyone's always watching." Amity said softly, glancing back at Luz.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>To be continued...</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lyrics Intwined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remember how I said there'd be lyrics? Yeah that's what this chapter is for, I promise to get to the actual story next chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In <strong>bold</strong> we have Amity, and in <em>italics </em>we have Luz.</p><p>Enjoy.</p><hr/><p><strong>Straight hair, Straight</strong> <strong>A's, Straight forward, Straight past.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>I don't cut corners. I make a point to be on time~</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I notice how she looks at me,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I pretend that I don't see.</em>
</p><p><em>It's easier if I let the tension subside.</em> <em><br/></em></p><p>
  <em>I've seen it in the books I read,<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>A magic that you cannot see.<br/></em>
</p><p><em>There's no limitations they</em> <em>wear it with pride.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Head of the student council.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I don't black out at parties.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I jam to Paul McCartney!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>But the characters I read, never act or look like me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can't depend on them to lead me through the right door</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And what's the point I'm falling when I know i'm only stalling?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cause I have to go back home...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>If you asked me how I'm doing,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'll say... well,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I was adopted when I was two,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>My parents spoiled me rotten, often</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I ask myself what did I do,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>To get as far as I've gotten.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Where I'm just one in the herd,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tripping ovеr my words,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trying hard to go with the grain,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keeping the quirks in my brain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm on the brink of discovеry, I think.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But what if I'm dreaming?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's what it seems like</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>A pretty girl walks by my locker.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>My heart gives a flutter but I don't dare utter a word,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>'Cause that would be absurd<br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Behavior for "Little Miss Perfect".<br/><br/>Na-na-na-na-na- no,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I can't risk falling off my throne!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>La-la-la-la-la- love,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Is something I don't even know...</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Cause this girl, thinks I'm part of her world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that new territory's scary...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If I turn the handle, am I asking for a scandal?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Should I try to be ordinary?</em>
</p><p><strong>Straight hair, Straight</strong> <strong>A's, Straight</strong> <strong>forward,</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Straight girl!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>'Little Miss Perfect'</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That's me...</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>mmBAAAAAAAH!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I've always been a little odd,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The only pea inside the pod.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's not an expression, I'm guessing...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh well...</em>
</p><p><em>See?! That's exactly what I mean!</em> <em><br/></em></p><p>
  <em>I'm just as awkward as I seem<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Plus, she makes me nervous.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope she can't tell...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>One night, my friend stayed over.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We laughed,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And drank and ordered.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Something about her drew me in...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>What? It's totally platonic!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That night was so exciting,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Her smirks were so enticing...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hours speed by like seconds,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Then, what happens is iconic.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>What is it she sees in this cluster clump of me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or could it maybe be I'm going crazy?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And hey! Who am I kidding?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This isn't some sweet beginning,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just a detour to the end!</em>
</p><p><strong>She takes a sip, </strong> <strong>I bite my lip.</strong></p><p><strong>She tells a joke, </strong> <strong>I nearly choke.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>She braids my hair,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I sit there, blacking out for the first time.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Next thing I know,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I lose control,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I finally kiss her, but oh no,</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Then back to the herd,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tripping ovеr my words,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trying hard to go with the grain,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keeping the quirks in my brain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm on the brink of discovеry, I think.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But what if I'm dreaming?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>I see a face in my window,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Then my brain starts to go:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Na-na-na-na-na- no!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You can't risk falling off your throne!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>La-la-la-la-la- love,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Is something you don't even know!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Na-na-na-na-na- no!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You can't risk falling off your throne.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>La-la-la-la-la-la- love,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You don't even know.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Do I rewind? Induce amnesia?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pretend I didn't see her?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Succumb to stupid fear?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or just believe in my heart? (Heart)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why play a part?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rewind, induce amnesia.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Deny the truth, it's easier.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You're just confused,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Believe her,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>When she says that there's nothing there.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It's never worth it...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>When you're "little miss perfect".</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Okay, you know what?</p><p>Fuck it.</p><p>I don't need Taylor Louderman and Joriah Kwame on my back about copyright so I'm done with lyrics.</p><p>Do me a favor!</p><p>
  <a href="https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=z8MxjotMhDM">https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=z8MxjotMhDM</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/6GGVr6ymyKE">https://youtu.be/6GGVr6ymyKE</a>
</p><p>Go! Watch them!</p><p>Do it!</p><p>JUST DO IT!</p><p>(Yes I did finish Taylor Loudermans' song, it's a good fricken song - love your song btw Taylor.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Amitys' New Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity tries to figure out why she feels the way she does about Luz as she has a crisis.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I wasn't really sure where I was going to go with this story after I decided to make it based on a song.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>What is this feeling,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So sudden and new?</em>
</p><p>Honestly, who knows?</p><p>ON WITH THE STORY!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Amity Blight - First Person POV</strong>
</p><p>I can't quite put my finger on this feeling, she's my friend after all - my first <em>real </em>friend, I cannot screw this up or I'll never live it down!</p><p>I fell silent as I walked beside her after exchanging a mere glance, my face feels warm - <em>AM I SICK?! </em>I can't be sick! What is wrong with me? What's happening to me? She came into my life and has turned my world upside down.</p><p>Why does this always happen? Something good finally comes along and then something bad almost always happens to ruin the good mood!</p><p>Eventually we made it to class - sitting down in our seats which happened to be next to each other, even when class started and the teacher started talking all I could think about was how cute Luz's ears are - unlike anything I've ever seen, probably because she's the first and only human I have ever met.</p><p>I don't know why, but I want to touch her ears - I know that's probably really weird and all, but I just cannot even with how cute she is - wait, <em>what?! <strong>No! Bad Amity, bad! You are not a lesbian! She is just your friend! Get your head out of the clouds, you are Amity Blight!</strong></em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Luz Noceda - First Person POV</strong>
</p><p>Things have been great lately, school has been great and so has my time with Amity, but I get the feeling she doesn't plan to stop staring at me until class ends. "Amity, I know our relationship isn't as stressed as it was before, but you're sort of making me <strong>uncomfortable</strong> - I can <em>feel </em>you staring at me..."</p><p>I think I scared her when I said that because now she's stuttering. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to s-stare! It's just that-that your ears are so c-cute!" Both of our faces turned a deep shade of red. "W-What?" I asked, watching Amity stand up abruptly and run out of the classroom in the middle of the lecture.</p><p>I wanted to go after her but I couldn't move - I felt paralyzed, I don't know why - why did she just run away? Why can't I move? What is going on? Amity please come back... Don't go...</p><p>I didn't see her again for the rest of the day up until lunch, and even then she was avoiding me like I was the plague - I'm so confused, why is she running away from me?</p><hr/><p>Third Person Perspective</p><p>When it came to be time for lunch Amity was sort of all over the place, hiding in a corner and avoiding her friends while her heart and her brain seemed to be having a disagreement that led into her just having another crisis the moment Luz looked at her.</p><p>As Luz walked toward her she stood up and <em>ran </em>from the room as if she was being chased by the demons of all nine hells, leaving the latina extremely confused.</p><p>Luz went back to Gus and Willow with the confused look still on her face. "Is something wrong Luz?" Gus asked, the question was quite stupid as the answer is blatantly obvious, and yet the brunette answered it anyway. "Amity has been avoiding me for the majority of today, she ran out of class in the middle of the lecture - she never does that. I wanted to follow her but I just couldn't, I was completely paralyzed..." Luz began to explain her situation.</p><p>Once she finished her explanation she could see a look of discomfort cross Willows' face. "Amity hasn't had a real friend since... Since her parents separated us, she's scared she'll do something wrong and that you'll stop being her friend. However cold she may appear to be - she's actually really sensitive when it comes to feelings." The plants witch explained. "No one else knows this, but she's had her heart broken by someone once." Gus chimed in.</p><p>This caught Luzs' attention. "Really? Who?" She asked, leaning forward expectantly. "That's just the thing, we only know she had her heart broken once, we never found out <em>who </em>did it." Willow said, clasping her hands together. "That sounds super mysterious and adventure worthy - but, after what happened in the library with her brother and sister, I don't think that this adventure is worth the risk of her friendship." Luz said decidedly, she would be better than Edric and Emira - she wouldn't go behind Amitys' back a second time even if it was by pure accident.</p><p>After lunch ended and they headed to class - Willow passed Amity in the hallway. "H-Hey Amity, are you doing alright?" The plants witch asked - afraid of what might happen if she overstepped the boundaries that Amity had so precariously set. "Normally I'd just yell at you and call you names and say I'm okay, but to be honest I just don't have the will to do that right now... I'm <strong>not okay, </strong>my life was turned upside down by a single person in just a few days! How am I supposed to cope with that?" Amity rambled.</p><p>Willow glanced down. "I'm not sure how someone would go about coping with something so severe, have you tried talking to them about your problem?" Willow spoke softly - still tip toeing around the minefield that is Amitys' emotions. "Don't you think I would have already tried that, Willow? I can barely even manage talk to them with a straight face! I can't help but freak out whenever she talks to me!" Amity said in exasperation. "Wait, 'she'? So a girl did <em>this</em> to you? I would have laughed at that back when you were still bullying me, but honestly I don't know how to help you with something like this." Willow said, putting her hands together and looking down at the floor.</p><p>As Willow continued trying to console Amity about her problem she tried talking about things that usually made the youngest Blight happy - high grades, being smart, reading, being top student, but when she mentioned Luz - Amity pushed her away and headed off to class. "Was it something I said?"</p><p>Oh if Willow only knew what she had just done.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>To be continued at some later point in time.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>